


Drarry - Crappy England Team and Cute Proposals

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drarry proposals, Feels, M/M, Public Kissing, drarry au, football stadium, marriage hay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: "So, Draco Malfoy, would you marry me?"Draco jumped into Harry's arms, nearly kicking a woman in the face, shouting yes, over and over again, crying into Harry's shoulder, listening to the whole football stadium cheer.Maybe England wasn't doing so shit today.





	Drarry - Crappy England Team and Cute Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for carrying on with this series, I really appreciate the support on my last story, thank you all so much! 
> 
> Kudos are really appreciated guys and don't forget to tell me what you think in the comment section. 
> 
> Thanks ladies and gents! Xx

_***Harry's POV*** _

I stuffed the ring in my trouser pocket, breathing in loudly. 

Nothing had prepared me for this day except from my adoring boyfriend who is currently singing Rihanna really offkey in the shower, and Hermione's 'it'll be okay' and 'you love him' speeches. 

"WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL, LIKE IM THE ONLY GUY IN THE WORLD," Draco sang loudly and offkey, not knowing what was going to happen today, apart from the fact they were going to see England play France, and probably lose again. 

But let's not lose faith guys, we did get to the semi-finals. 

And yes, Draco, I will make you feel like you're the only guy in the world. 

 

_***Draco*** _

"Harry, this is wild!" Draco screeched, sitting down with the beer in his hand, looking like a right pleb with his cheeks painted Englands patriotic colours, red and white. 

"I know baby." Harry couldn't stop his palms from sweating and shaking. 

"Baby can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, turning to his boyfriend. 

Draco nodded enthusiastically. 

"Well. It's been six years now, Dray, and as you probably know, I'm madly in love with you." Harry chuckled nervously, and Draco's eyes were shining with tears. "I've enjoyed every second I spend with you, and yes, your singing is terrible and off key," he earned a laugh from the people around him, and a punch on the arm from Draco. He then realised they were on the big screen. Well, crap. "And sometime you make me want to go jump of a bridge." Another laugh. "But most of the time I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach when you smile, or when you laugh, god, your laugh is so annoying, remember that time at the bar in Mexico, and you laughed so hard you spat burrito sauce all over the waitress? Or that time we got so pissed, we woke up in the middle of the street spooning a box of chicken nuggets? Or when I slipped in the shower and passed out and you hadn't to drive me to A&E? I want it all. I want you Draco Malfoy. So," he whispered, pulling the box out of his pocket, grinning, "will you marry me Draco?" 

Draco jumped into Harry's arms, nearly kicking a woman in the face, shouting yes, over and over again, crying into Harry's shoulder, listening to the whole football stadium cheer.

Maybe England wasn't doing so shit today. 

 


End file.
